


Dare

by Salazar101



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Comedy, Incest, M/M, Modern AU, drunken antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"WE'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!" yelled Altair, popping out of nowhere and scaring Kadar so bad he dunked Malik's head in the toilet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Published October 20th 2010

Everything that happened later had really started with Altair standing drunk on his couch and saying, "Guys...guys...YOU GUYS...we should play _Truth-or-Dare_!"  
  
"That's a _stupid_ idea," snapped Malik, "We're 25 years old Altair, not 13 year old girls. Now get off your couch I need to vomit on it."  
  
"Whoa, don't vomit on my couch," Altair stumbled down and face planted into the carpet beside Malik, "You know where...you know where the bathroom is..."  
  
Kadar got to his feet and dragged Malik into the nearby bathroom before he vomited on Altair, "Brother, maybe we should go home," he said, petting over his beloved brother's messy black hair as he threw up something that looked suspiciously like pizza and craft glitter. Kadar had only just recently shown up to Altair's party and had no idea what the other two men had gotten up to before then, "I'll drive us home and you can get some rest-"  
  
"WE'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!" yelled Altair, popping out of nowhere and scaring Kadar so bad he dunked Malik's head in the toilet.  
  
Thirty minutes and one hot shower later Kadar sat with the two drunk men on the floor wishing he'd found a way to sneak his brother out. The hot shower had sobered Malik some what, something he'd seen fit to fix the minute he'd stumbled into his clothes. Both he and Altair were _beyond_ wasted at this point.  
  
"Alright," slurred out Altair, "I'm going first!"  
  
"Why do _you_ get to go first?" complained Malik, almost losing his balance despite sitting down.  
  
"Because this is _my_ house," said Altair, trying to poke Malik in the chest but just sort of falling over onto his face and jabbing his finger three feet away from Malik.  
  
Kadar nibbled his bottom lip, hoping neither of them were going to die, "Um, why don't I go first?" he asked, trying to be a mediator.  
  
"That's what I _said_ ," growled Altair, pushing himself off the floor to lean against the couch and wave his hand in Kadar's general direction, "Kadar goes first!"  
  
Both Malik and Altair looked at him expectantly, "I, um..." he turned his eyes to Altair, "Truth or...or Dare?" Oh god why were they even playing this stupid stupid game. Altair was a terrible drunk.  
  
"DARE!" roared Altair, "I fear nothing!"  
  
Kadar, feeling a bit vindictive, said, "Submerge yourself in the tub for a full minute."  
  
"TRUTH!" roared Altair, "I have nothing to hide!"  
  
"Uh huh," Kadar looked at his watch and understood with how drunk Malik was it was probably best they not leave anyway. He didn't want the other man vomiting in his car. Kadar resigned himself to a whole night of this crap.  
  
~  
  
Kadar woke up with Malik laying across his chest and snoring uproariously, he groaned and turned his head to see Altair passed out on the floor next to him. Last night had been...interesting to say the least, "Malik..." he grunted, pushing his brother off of him and shaking his shoulder, "Malik we should head home..."  
  
Malik groaned and opened his eyes slowly, "Ohhh my heeeaadd...what _happened_ last night?"  
  
Kadar thought about telling him how he and Altair had gotten into his dead mother's closet and tried on all her maternity clothes, or how Malik had stood precariously on the back of the couch and declared himself king of the "motherfucking boiled eggs", or even when both Malik and Altair and broken down in tears together because "COPS was such a fucking sad show". However instead he cleared his throat and said, "Just...drinking and then you passed out."  
  
"Oh..." Malik let out a breath and rubbed the side of his head, "We should probably go home, huh? I want to pass out in my own bed."  
  
"I'll drive," said Kadar, reaching into his pocket to get his keys.  
  
"Oh no!" said Malik, grabbing Kadar's wrist, "I'LL drive, I'm not drunk anymore...and driving with my baby brother at the wheel makes me nervous."  
  
"You're hungover," said Kadar, trying to tug his wrist free, "And that makes _me_ nervous."  
  
The sound of Altair waking up pulled them from their argument, both of them watching as he peeled himself off the floor with a pained whine, "My head..." he whimpered.  
  
Malik grinned vindictively, "Someone can't hold their liquor."  
  
Kadar wanted to yell that neither of them could hold their liquor but held his tongue, watching nervously as Altair pushed himself onto the couch and slouched into the cushions. Hopefully he wouldn't remember...  
  
"You going home?" he said in a scratchy voice, leering at Kadar.  
  
Fuck. He remembered. Of all the things for Altair to remember why did it have to be that stupid dare and not when he'd stood on the toilet seat with a plunger in his hand and declared himself "Poisidon King of the Ocean!" and stuffed both of Malik's legs into one leg of a pair of sweat pants and made him sit in the tub as his "beautiful mermaid bride."  
  
Kadar shot him a glare and helped Malik to his feet. Indeed with every passing moment Malik seemed further recovered, he supposed having him drive wouldn't be so bad. If it weren't for the dare. Kadar sighed as Altair wriggled his brows at him, if he DIDN'T do the dare the stipulation had been eating a pound of chocolate fudge. Which Kadar was allergic to and would spend a week in the hospital recovering from. Altair could easily hold him down and force him to eat some too.  
  
Kadar grimaced and Altair made a small sound of victory, which Malik gave him an odd look for, "Are you still drunk?" he asked, taking the keys straight out of Kadar's pocket.  
  
"No," said Altair, looking like a child who was about to get a bunch of candy despite being naughty, "Call me when you get home so I know you got there safely!"  
  
Malik narrowed his eyes at Altair, but before he could comment on that request Kadar pushed him out the front door and towards their car, "I swear that man gets crazier everyday," muttered Malik, moving over to the driver's side of the car and opening it up. Kadar slipped into the passenger's seat and clicked on his seat belt, "I mean," continued his older brother, backing out of Altair's driveway then shifting the car into drive and heading back towards home, "Half the time I cannot figure out what's going through his head! Most of the time it is something stupid!"  
  
"Y-yeah," said Kadar, adjusting his collar nervously, "That...crazy Altair..." Crazy, stupid, bastard, son of a-  
  
Malik gave him a suspicious look, "You do not look so well, Kadar, are you okay?"  
  
Kadar waved him off, giving him what he hoped was a reassuring smile but was probably a ricktus grin of terror, "I am _fine_ , brother, let us just go home so we can sleep off that, er, party."  
  
Malik turned his eyes back to the road and nodded curtly, "Smarter words have never been spoken, I'm going to sleep until I forget it ever happened."  
  
Kadar fidgeted as they turned onto the deserted road on the way to their house. This was probably the best time to do it...at least no one else would get hurt. Taking a deep breath he slid under the chest strap of his seat belt and reached over to put his fingers on the zipper of Malik's jeans, "What the _fuck_ -!" the care swerved worryingly as Malik took his eyes off the road in shock, looking at Kadar with wide eyes, "What the HELL do you think you're doing, Kadar!?" he barked.  
  
Kadar licked his dry lips, heart fluttering behind his ribs like a frightened bird, and reached through the slit in Malik's boxers to pull out his limp cock, "H-Haven't y-y-you ever wanted...t-to get a blow job while driving?" he said nervously as he started to stroke his older brother with one hand while the other unbuckled his seat belt all the way, allowing him to slide his head over Malik's lap.  
  
"Jesusfuck!" gasped Malik, and Kadar felt him drive all over the road, "K-Kadar, stop...stop this isn't...isn't SAFE!" Malik yelled as Kadar took him into his mouth.  
  
  
 _Goddamn you Altair,_ thought Kadar as he used his mouth and tongue and hands as best he could to get Malik hard as fast as possible, _This is a stupid fucking dare._  
  
Kadar glanced up from under his eyelashes and saw Malik staring down at him with an open mouth, a blush across his dark cheeks. He looked back down and felt one of Malik's hands tangle in his hair, tugging on it lightly, "D-damn Kadar..." he panted, Kadar felt the car jerk and had to pull his mouth away before his teeth scraped along Malik's hardening length, undoing all his work, "Shit," said Malik, looking back at the road and steering them out of the ditch, "Fuck, keep going, dammit Kadar don't stop now!" The hand in his hair pushed him back down towards Malik's crotch.  
  
"Yes brother," said Kadar softly, letting himself get pushed down and opening his mouth to take Malik back inside. His tongue swirled around the head before poking and prodding at the slit in a way Kadar knew drove Malik absolutely insane with want. From the sounds his older brother was making, and from the way his flesh was growing in Kadar's mouth, it seemed to be working. One of his hands pushed into his pants to rub his fingers across Malik's sack. The sooner Malik came the sooner he could stop doing this. Not that he hated pleasuring his brother but...he really didn't want to send them to the hospital.  
  
Kadar slurped around the head for a bit before pushing down further, pleased with the long low purring noise Malik made. He took a deep breath through his nose and slid down until he felt the leaking head of Malik's cock prod the back of his throat. Kadar gagged lightly and pulled back slightly before doing it again.  
  
Malik seemed to like that because the car ended up in the ditch again and Kadar found his nose pressed against the button of Malik's jeans and the head of his cock slipping further down his throat, choking him. He pulled back all the way coughing and gagging, "M-Malik!" he whined.  
  
"Sorry!" Malik pushed on Kadar's head and drove back onto the road.  
  
Reluctantly Kadar went back to it. This time he just licked along the sides for a bit, giving himself time to catch his breath. His lips wrapped around the side of the shaft and sucked nosily, his drool sliding down Malik's length to cover his hand wrapped tightly around the base. Malik was moaning quite loudly now, his foot on the gas peddle jerking with his hips and sending them well over and then well under the speed limit. Kadar blushed as his tongue licked over Malik like a popsicle, hoping there were no cops patrolling their road today.  
  
He moved up to the head again, massaging the base with his fingers while watching beads of precum gather at the tip before licking them up and grunting at the taste. Kadar glanced up and noticed Malik was looking down at him and only glancing up at the road. Well that would explain why they kept running into the ditch, "Watch the road," he said, "I'm going back down and I _don't_ want to get choked again!"  
  
"Don't be a bitch about it, suck me off!" snapped Malik, "Fuck I'm so close...just...hurry it up..."  
  
Kadar grimaced and opened his mouth, wrapping his lips firmly around Malik's wet hard dick and sucking. He hoped they were close to home, they should be by now despite Malik's erratic driving. He rubbed his tongue up and down the throbbing vein along the underside, trying to draw out Malik's orgasm. Kadar's older brother moaned shamelessly above him and he could feel him straining against the seat belt trying to thrust up into Kadar's mouth. He was glad the belt held Malik down, he didn't need him gagging him...again.  
  
"Mmmm," Kadar hummed around the cock in his mouth, hand squeezing Malik's base, head bobbing up and down. His tongue rolled against the tip, curling to tickle under the flair of his blunt head. Malik was getting louder as he got closer and closer to coming, Kadar sucked heavily trying to help him along.  
  
Kadar grunted as he felt Malik take a turn and then the gravel of their driveway. The bumping made him bob up and down faster on Malik, lips curling over his teeth just to make sure he didn't accidently bite Malik. The steady bobbing and jerking of the car set Malik off, "Fuck! Kadar!"  
  
Kadar gasped and pulled back as Malik's foot stomped briefly on the gas peddle during his orgasm, whole body going stiff. Kadar shut his eyes as Malik's come splattered over his face, some of it getting over one of his eyes and over his lips and some even in his hair. Jesus christ. Then there was a crunching noise and Kadar was flipped uncomfortably onto the floor of the car, "Shit!" he grunted as the car jerked to a stop.  
  
Malik panted, resting his forehead against the steering wheel and recovering from his orgasm. Kadar wiped his face clean with his sleeve and sat up, coming face to face with their mailbox sitting on their cracked windshield. He turned to give Malik an annoyed look, Malik just looked up at the mail box and then at Kadar, "Could you get the mail for me?"  
  
Malik stepped out of the car, tucking his softening penis into his jeans and zipping them up before walking to the front door. Kadar sat back in the passenger seat and groaned. Altair was SO paying for the windshield and a new mailbox.


End file.
